Superman
PG ATP T TE A Livre PT PG |duración = 143 minutos}} Superman (también conocida como Superman: la película) es una película estadounidense del año 1978 basada en el personaje de cómics Superman, dirigida por Richard Donner y protagonizada por Marlon Brando, Gene Hackman, Christopher Reeve y Margot Kidder, entre otros. Es la primera de la serie fílmica de Superman. Fue nominado a tres Óscar y obtuvo un premio especial de la Academia por los efectos especiales. Argumento Una huérfana extraterrestre es enviado desde su planeta moribundo a la Tierra, donde crece hasta convertirse en su hogar adoptivo de la primera y más grande super-héroe. Curiosidades * Cuando Christopher Reeve audicionó para "Superman", los productores se llevaron una buena impresión, pero la misma que se habían llevado con otros postulantes. Dicen que una vez que vieron a Reeve con el pelo peinado y los lentes de contacto de Clark Kent puestos, la decisión estaba tomada. * En el guion original (de Mario Puzo), Otis baja al escondite de Lex Luthor tirando la cadena de un baño público, con lo cual bajaban él y el retrete al subsuelo. * Gene Hackman debía raparse la cabeza y rasurarse el bigote para hacer a Lex Luthor, pero se negó a hacer ambas cosas. Entonces, Richard Donner, quien usaba bigote, pero se lo había rasurado, se colocó un postizo y retó a Hackman a rasurarse ambos sus respectivos bigotes. Hackman aceptó y se afeitó el suyo, entonces Donner se quitó plácidamente el postizo y Hackman sufrió un imparable ataque de ira en plena sala de maquillaje, seguido de un ataque de risa ante el ingenio de Donner. * Originalmente, Superman encuentra un hombre calvo en la calle, a quien reconoce como Lex Luthor (quien era originalmente calvo). Cuando el héroe lo detiene se da cuenta que es ¡Telly Savalas!... quien lo reprende por haberlo confundido. * Numerosos actores fueron considerados para desempeñar el papel de Superman: entre ellos Sylvester Stallone, Paul Newman, Burt Reynolds, Warren Beatty, James Caan, Kris Kristofferson, Nick Nolte, Robert Redford, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Jon Voight y Clint Eastwood. * Una de las razones que hicieron a Christopher Reeve hacerse acreedor del papel de Superman fueron sus características físicas, ya que eran parecidas a las del Superman del comic. Para empezar su privilegiada estatura: 194 cm y sus ojos azules. El único detalle fue el cabello, que tuvo que teñírselo de color negro, puesto que el cabello de Reeve era rubio. * Cameo: Rex Reed, se interpreta a sí mismo. * Cameo; Noel Neill, que interpretó a Lois Lane en la serie de TV, aparece en esta película como madre de Lois Lane. En la misma escena aparece Kirk Alyn, el Superman de los años 40, cuya línea en el filme, fue editada para cine, pero recuperada para la edición especial en DVD. * Se le ofreció a Steven Spielberg la oportunidad de dirigir la película, pero los productores se echaron atrás ante el sueldo que pedía. Decidieron esperar hasta ver como "su película de peces" (Tiburón (1975)) que acababa de terminar funcionaba en taquilla. La película fue un grandísimo éxito, y Spielberg se embarcó en otros proyectos. * Para obtener la musculatura para interpretar convincentemente a Superman, Christopher Reeve sufrió un régimen culturista supervisado por David Prowse, el hombre que interpretó a Darth Vader en la trilogía de Star Wars. Actores, personajes y créditos Galería l_78346_959e8512.jpg l_78346_f9f3c99e.jpg superman-1978-wallpapers_17470_1152x864.png Superman.1.1978DVDRip.01.png Superman.1.1978DVDRip.02.png superman-the-movie-hd-dvd-caps-18.jpg 69.jpg believe-again-poster.jpg New-Superman---1978-1-1024x768.jpg superman2323.jpg superman2367a8eb9yc9.jpg Superman_Escape_Ride2.JPG Secuelas * Superman II * Superman III * Superman IV * Superman Returns Enlaces externos (en inglés) * [http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/superman_the_movie/ Superman: The Movie at RottenTomatoes.com] * The Superman Sourcebook, at The Thunder Child * [http://www.gradingthemovies.com/html/mv/gtm_mv00625.shtml Family Movie Review for Superman] * Superman Cinema, a comprehensive authority for all the Superman movies * Movie Reviews Superman: The Movie on the Christopher Reeve Homepage * [http://www.monitorduty.com/mdarchives/2005/07/why_you_should.shtml Why You Should Respect Christopher Reeve] - an essay by Alan Kistler. * [http://www.movietourguide.com/Superman:_The_Movie/filming_locations MovieTourGuide.com - Maps and Directions to Superman: The Movie Filming Locations] * Special Edition Superman DVD on the Way * Superman Homepage: Superman: The Movie - Synopsis/Review/Critique * Essay: The Themes of Superman (1978) * Complete list of actors who were considered for roles * Fanlisting for the film * Deleted scenes from Superman (1978) not restored in the 2000 DVD restoration Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Ciencia Ficción Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Películas de 1978 Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar Categoría:Películas fantásticas Categoría:Películas de Superman Categoría:Largometrajes Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos